marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebony Maw
Personality Information (Widely Known) Information (Secret) Alien Abilities * Telekinesis: The mutant is able to cast Disarm, Mage Hand, Shield, and Telekinesis at will. At level 5, they gain the ability to fly at 30 feet per turn. * Predict Weaknesses: The mutant may cast True Strike at will. * Heightened Perception: The mutant may cast Sense Emotions at will. * Superhuman Reflexes: The mutant is able to catch bullets midair with ease and dodge most melee attacks, equal to 1d20 + Dexterity Modifier + Mutant level + Proficiency. Gives a passive Dexterity of 22. Abilities Fighting Style At first level, choose one of the following options. * Tunnel Fighter: You excel at defending narrow passages, doorways, and other tight spaces. As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Know Your Enemy Starting at 7th level, if you spend 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside of combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Health score * Dexterity score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Vitality * Total class levels (if any) * Fighter class levels (if any) Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Monk Unarmored Defense Beginning at 1st level, while you are wearing no armor and not wielding a Shield, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Willpower modifier. Flurry of Blows Immediately after you take the Attack action on your turn, you can choose to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. You may do this three times per day. Open Hand Technique At 3rd level, whenever you hit a creature with one of the attacks granted by your Flurry of Blows, you can impose one of the following effects on that target: * It must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. * It must make a Health saving throw. If it fails, you can push it up to 15 feet away from you. * It can't take reactions until the end of your next turn. Wholeness of Body At 6th level, as an action, you can regain hit points equal to three times your fighter level. You must finish a long rest before you can use this feature again. Tranquility Beginning at 11th level, at the end of a long rest, you gain the effect of a Sanctuary spell that lasts until the start of your next long rest (the spell can end early as normal). The saving throw DC for the spell equals 8 + your Wisdom modifier + your proficiency bonus. Category:Characters Category:Villains